Parking fees and parking fines (penalties) charged to vehicles by traffic control authorities are an important and widespread revenue stream for traffic authorities. Traditional parking payment systems require users to manually pay the parking tariffs for parking vehicles. Manual parking systems are usually vulnerable to the forgetfulness and laziness of vehicle owners in paying their parking tariffs, which causes loss of revenue to the traffic authorities and/or fines being issued to the vehicle owners. The issuance of fines by the traffic authorizes also require manual inspections by traffic officers which is a costly operation and subject to human error. This causes loss of revenue which could be generated from the fines.